My Wingman
by ktobow
Summary: Three months later, Sam & Danny are still coping with the changes of the last few months. This is about Sam, Danny and their family but elements of Samtrick and Jasam are included. My first fic and I really don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going with it so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1: Three Months

**Three Months**

It had been three months since Patrick and Emma left Port Charles and Sam was still coping with the fact her future had left and her past was back. Jason had yet to regain his memories and he still didn't feel like her husband. She wasn't in love with him but it still hurt to look in his eyes and not see any recognition of the man who used to love her, the man who she made her beautiful son with and planned a life with. She only really saw him when he came to pick up Danny and she tried to keep the meetings short, it hurt too much.

Sam had moved in with her parents, it was a new home, void of any bad memories, or plans for the future. She loved the home she shared with Patrick; it was a great place for Danny to grow up. He had plenty of space in the back yard to run around and ride his motorized toy SUV. Patrick had offered to sell the house to Sam but she couldn't bear to live in that home without him and Emma. Sam couldn't move back into the Penthouse either, too many memories of the man she shared a life with. It was worse now than when she thought he was dead because before his body might have been gone but she could still feel his spirit. Now, his body was walking around town but she couldn't feel his spirit anymore. It was different. Sam sold the Penthouse back to Jason after he broke up with Elizabeth.

Alexis offered for Sam and Danny to live at the lake house, temporarily until they could find another place suitable for them. As much as Sam adored her family she was reluctant as they also drove her crazy. She had enough of the animosity between her baby sister and father when they were all cramped in the PH. Her mother had told her that things were getting better between them and there was a lot more space now for everyone to spread out. She was also faced with having Olivia to deal with when she brought Leo over. Sam had never had much contact with the woman before but since finding out about her lie concerning her baby brother she felt some resentment towards her. Sam knew all too well the devastation of having your child taken from you and believed to be dead. Olivia seemed to have no boundaries and Sam had also had more than enough experience with women like that. However, she did truly relish the opportunity to be around her baby brother. Sam knew her mother had ulterior motives to offering her a room, if Alexis could have her way she would barricade herself and her daughters in that house for the rest of their lives. Sam had to convince herself that it would only be temporary, _very_ temporary until she could find a home for her and her son.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" the precious sound of her son's voice drew Sam out of her thoughts. She often found herself contemplating life and how crazy things had gotten, as did her son.

"Hi baby, did you have a nice nap?" Sam leaned over to scoop her son up onto the couch.

"Yes, you're sad." It wasn't a question and Sam marveled at her son's ability to perceive her emotions.

"A little, but you always make me feel better" Sam gathered her son and hugged him tightly. He was her one constant. He kept her going every day, motivated her to get up and no matter how confused or sad she got, she could always count on him to lift her spirit. At times she felt guilty about her dependence on her son, it was supposed to be the other way around; and it was. They depended on each other.

"but you still get sad mommy…" "I know…" Sam forced a smile for his sake "…but I'm never too sad for Danny kisses!" Sam began to kiss Danny's face all over as he giggled and tried to protect his face.

"Nooo mommy" Danny protested. "Yeesss, I got you!" Sam laughed as she roughed her hands through his hair.

"When is Daddy and Emma coming home?" And there it was. Sam knew it was coming and she tried to deflect it but Danny always came back to it.

Sam stared into her son's dark eyes, one of the few features on him she could see herself in. His seemed to be more intimidating though. She might even be intimidated by his piercing eyes if she hadn't given birth to them. "We talked about this, remember sweetie? Patrick and Emma had to move away so Patrick could help people that really need him. He's the best doctor and he wanted to help more patients."

"but I miss them and you do too" Sam's heart broke. "I know baby" Danny laid his head on her chest and she ran her hands through his hair. Sam was at a loss. She hated Patrick and loved him at the same time, blamed him yet understood why left. It had been five months since she found out about Jason and she was still as confused as she was that day. It physically hurt her to see Jason but she also needed Patrick and Emma in her life. She missed that little girl beyond words. It wasn't fair to Patrick or Emma to be with them while still so emotionally confused.

Sam had no way of contacting Patrick. They didn't leave on good terms. Shortly after deciding they shouldn't be together while she was not 100% emotionally sure of what she wanted, he was offered a job opportunity in Germany to help soldiers who suffered head injuries. He decided he couldn't wait for her to figure out what she wanted and she knew it wasn't fair to ask him to. He stayed in town long enough to settle things with Robin and Sam got the sense she wanted more. Sam was taken by surprise at the announcement of their departure. The day Patrick left he picked Danny up from preschool and dropped him by the house. He wanted to say bye to Danny and gave him a little chain to wear and remember him by any time he missed him. He also gave him a watch and set the time to the European time zone. Patrick told Danny he could always look at the watch to know if it was night time or daytime in Germany; if he was sleeping or awake thinking about him. Sam got a chance to say bye to Emma which was extremely painful. Sam was trying to stay strong for Emma but was unable to keep her composure when Emma broke down in her arms. Patrick didn't have a contact number for her at the time and part of her wondered if that was a form of payback, to hurt her. Now, three months later and she was almost certain of it or maybe he was still in too much pain. Sam knew she could've used her PI skills and Spinelli's cyber skills to track him down but that wouldn't be fair. Then again, it wasn't fair to her to keep her in limbo either. She just wanted to know that they were okay.

Sam was pulled from her thoughts, again, this time by the doorbell. She looked at the time, "Shit. Jason." "That's your dad sweetheart, where are your shoes?" Sam asked as she scooted Danny off of her in an effort to get the door. Sam had completely lost track of time and forgot Jason was coming by to pick Danny up.

"I don't wanna go." Sam turned back to see her son's wrinkled brow. "Why not? You love hanging out with your dad." Danny shrugged his shoulders and started playing with the toy cars in front of him as Sam answered the door.

"Hi Jason. Come in, I'm so sorry I lost track of time, just give me five minutes to pack his bag." Jason stepped into the lake house, trying to rack his brain to remember if this was the first time he had been invited in past the threshold.

"It's okay, thanks…. Hey buddy!"

Sam walked back to Danny's room to pack his bag.

"Whatcha got there?" Jason walked over to his son. "Race cars. Look how fast they go!" Danny rolled one of the cars as hard as he could off the coffee table and giggled as it crashed into the fireplace before hitting the ground. "Whoa! That's super-fast!" Jason smiled at his son's easy amusement.

"Okay, I think that's everything." Sam came back into the room with her son's Spiderman book bag packed and his tennis shoes. "Come put on your shoes Danny."

"I should have him back by 3pm tomorrow." Jason stood up and walked back towards the door. He felt his presence in the living room was an intrusion of her space.

"Okay, are you picking up Jake?"

"Yes, that's my next stop" Jason shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"Look, whatever you do in your spare time in none of my business but I don't want my son near her for extended periods of time. So if you ever intend to be there longer than the 5 minutes it takes to ring the doorbell and Jake to come out, let me know. I'll just drop Danny off."

"Sam, she wouldn't…"

Sam turned away and cut him off, "Danny, come here let me put your shoes on."

"Can I stay here wif you? I don't wanna" Danny looked up at his mother, eyes wide. All the intensity that was in his eyes before was gone. "What's wrong baby?" Sam bent down to get to her son's eye level.

"I just wanna stay wif you, plwease?" Danny begged.

"But if you stay here you're gonna miss all of the fun you're gonna have with your dad and brother"

"Yeah buddy, it's gonna be so much fun, we can race cars and build forts and stay up all night." Jason looked at Sam, "ahem" he cleared his throat "... Reasonably late, of course."

Danny stared at the toy car in his hand. "Hey look at me sweetie, can we make a deal? You go with your dad and if you still want to come home at bed time I will come and get you? What do you say?"

Danny looked up from the toy car to his mother's face slowly, "Okay" he whispered.

"Alright." Sam kissed him on the cheek and assisted him with putting on his shoes. Sam walked Danny to the door and bent down to give him a hug and kiss. "Come here Junebug, love you!" "Luh you mommy!"

"We have a deal right?' Danny nodded. "Okay, stay with your dad and be good."

Sam stood to meet Jason's gaze "You're good."

Sam nodded, "Thank you, let me know if you need me to pick him up."

"Okay." Jason turned to walk out the door with Danny leading them to the car.

"Hey Jason…." Jason turned to look back at Sam, "Don't **_ever_** tell me what she **_wouldn't_** do." Sam closed the door and with that Jason thought it best to stay on Sam's good side.


	2. Chapter 2: MESS

AN: I'm kinda overwhelmed with the response of the first chapter. Thank you guys so much, I was nervous to post it but I appreciate the response. So thanks for all of the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm kind of just making this up as I go along so your thoughts and reviews will help to keep me inspired. I don't know how often I will update but the plan is to stay a chapter ahead. Anyway, hope you enjoy this update!

~KJ

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up the next morning in her bed, well the bed she currently spent her nights in. This wasn't **_her_** bed nor was it **_her_** room. No matter how many times her mother tried to convince her otherwise. Sam felt the presence of another being beside her and it wasn't the little form that usually came in the middle of the night. Danny seemed to find his way into her bed more nights than not, especially since moving into the lake house. Sam attributed it to Danny not being familiar with this new house yet. Speaking of Danny, she hadn't gotten a call to pick him up so hopefully he was okay.

Sam looked over at the sleeping figure lying next to her. Lifting up the cover, Sam poked her finger in the girl's ear ever so slightly to just brush the fine hairs. The young woman instinctively brought her hand up and swatted the side of her face, instantly waking herself up. "Ahhh!" Sam covered her mouth with one hand to muffle her laughter. "What the hell, Sam?" Kristina barked.

Sam chuckled, "You tell me, I'm not the one slapping myself in my sleep. Besides you're in _my_ bed" Kristina just glared at her older sister. "What are you doing here anyway, I thought spring break wasn't for another three weeks?"

"It's not." Kristina rubbed the side of her face. "Ugh, you better hope this doesn't leave a bruise."

"You'll be fine Krissy, stop being so dramatic, again why are you here?" Sam sat up in the bed.

"Where's my nephew? I was surprised he wasn't in in here last night when I came in."

"He's with his father and you're deflection is painfully obvious. **_Why_** are you here? Does mom know?"

"Why would you say I'm deflecting?" Kristina looked at Sam.

"Okay, that's how you want to play it? MOOO…" Kristina placed her hand over Sam's mouth to muffle the sound. "Fine, I'll tell you. Jeez just don't tell mom. I'm not ready to hear her yet. I'm taking leave from school."

"Kristina! Why? You're almost done, you just have a semester and a half before you graduate. Why are you prolonging it?"

"I just feel like there's so much going on right now between dad being paralyzed, Morgan's sickness, Michael's gonna be a dad and you. There's a lot going on and I just feel I need to be here with my family." Kristina sat up and placed her back on the head board to be eye level with Sam.

"Krissy, Sonny, Morgan and Michael will understand. They know you love and support them. They also understand you finishing school is important and wouldn't want you to delay graduation because of them."

"Sam, I'm going to finish!" Sam admired the heart her little sister had. Kristina could be selfish at times but she also loved her family with everything she had. Driving them crazy was just one of her little ways of showing it.

"What did you mean, me?"

"Huh?" Kristina feigned confusion.

"Krissy. You said I was one of the reasons. What were you talking about? I'm fine, you don't need to take a leave of absence from school for me."

"Sam, five months ago you were engaged and about to start planning your marriage to Patrick and starting a life with him, Emma and Danny. Then, unexpectedly, your not-so-dead husband comes back who in actuality had been living in town for a year with no memories and started a new life with Elizabeth. And now Patrick and Emma have moved away, Jason still doesn't remember your life together, you're on the outs with Nik, and you moved you and your son back in with your parents. You're a mess."

"Gee, thanks sis." Sam painted a sarcastic smile towards her sister and then flipped the covers off of her in exasperation. She stepped out of bed, annoyed with the bluntness in which her sister pointed out her failures.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." Kristina watched her walk around the room towards the bathroom.

"You know, you didn't have to say it **_at all_**. But if you want to talk about people being a mess, we can **_do_** that!" Sam walked into the bathroom to pee but left the door cracked.

"You're being defensive, Sam" Kristina shouted.

"And you're being an asshole. You can leave, anytime now." Sam shouted back as she washed her hands.

Sam walked out the bathroom, "Kristina, if you have your life so put together, why are you hiding out in here instead of telling mom about your dumbass decision?"

Kristina ran her hands through her hair as Sam stared at her. "Oh. **_Right_** , because you want your big failure of a sister, who clearly chases the people she loves off, to run interference with mom to take the heat off of you."

"Sam…"

"Sam what? **_What?_** " Sam shot daggers at her sister, she was hot!

Kristina stared back but didn't say anything.

"Fucking amazing." Sam had a slight chuckle to her voice. "Don't start shit you can't finish." Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Kristina walked towards the door but stopped just outside of the bathroom door before walking out the room. "I didn't mean to upset you, Sam."

Sam tossed her tooth brush into the sink in frustration, as she stared at herself in the mirror, tears filling her eyes. "I'm a fucking mess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian walked into his home and marveled at the silence. Between Alexis, Molly, Sam, Danny and Leo's visits, the house seemed to never be quiet. He kind of loved the craziness the Davis girls, as they called themselves, brought to his life. He had never had a big family before and he was enjoying the ride for as long as it lasted. With Sam and Danny living there now, Julian felt like he was finally getting a chance to be there for Sam in a way he was robbed of before. He got to watch his son and grandson grow up together and it was like the universe was finally working in his favor. Serendipity. Julian heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Hey Danny!" "Grampa!"Danny walked up to his grandfather and gave him a high five before walking past him into the house to play with his toys. "Bye, daddy" Jason heard as the little boy ran off.

"Jason." Julian stared at the man.

Jason stared back. "Julian…. I'm sorry, did I do something to you? From what I understand we never knew each other in my previous life, or yours for that matter. So is this animosity I'm sensing something new that **_I_** created, because that would actually be refreshing?"

Julian widened his stance, crossed his arms and chuckled at the man. "Well from what I understand you weren't much of a husband to Sam before and you **_damn_** sure aren't much now. You spent an entire year creating a new life because you were too lazy to actually put the work into finding out who you really were, that you had a family who grieved for you. And Now? After you found out, you were **_still_** too lazy to put in the work to find out the entire truth. It was easy to just dismiss Sam, **_her_** feelings, **_her_** memories so you could live in a fantasy land where you didn't have to actually **_work_** for anything. How convenient for you to have everything just handed to you? Meanwhile, the people who loved you were in agony trying to cope. Maybe you should've tried a little harder to reconnect with Sam. Instead, you broke her heart, callously. So it seems fitting this new life you insisted on creating, the one that just happened to land in your lap with no effort from you, collapsed like a house a cards."

"This, coming from the man who spent most of his life in the mob, taking orders from someone else. **_Really?_** You're judging me?" Jason proded.

"I may have made some mistakes in the past but I have learned from them and changed to be the man my family deserves, something you never had the guts to do before. If you had you would've never left Sam and Danny that night. I mean what man finally gets his family back and then leaves them the same night to go get shot up?"

"I don't know, Julian. What man gets his family's house blown up almost killing them and lies about it? Are you just going to punish me for the man I used to be, someone I don't remember?"

Julian smirked, "To be fair, I'll punish you for both. Now if you'll excuse me, _**I**_ have a family to get back to. Julian closed the door in the man's face.

"Hm. No threshold today." Jason mumbled to himself before turning back to his car.

Julian walked back into the living room with his grandson, feeling confidant in his confrontation of the man who seemed to only cause his daughter heartache. He remembered the few times she opened up to him about her love for Jason and he could tell it ran deep. Even though he hadn't liked what he heard of the man, it pained him to see his daughter's agony over him. And the pain only seemed to deepen once she found out he was alive but didn't remember her or the life they shared. Not to mention the life that she was building with a decent guy who treated her right got completely derailed. Jason brought Sam nothing but anguish and pain and Julian reveled in the fact that Jason seemed to be miserable too. Julian would do his part to add to the man's despondent existence. He finally got a chance to be a protective father to his girl and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. Sure, he was a bit of a hypocrite and probably an asshole but Julian felt that was part of his charm.


	3. Chapter 3: Look Who's Coming to Dinner

**Look Who's Coming to Dinner**

Julian had been in a good mood all day, he decided to cook a nice home cooked meal for everyone. Given all the craziness that had gone on in the last several months he figured it wouldn't hurt to have a nice meal and be reminded of the blessings they do have, each other. He wanted Sam to know he was there for her. He knew she was still struggling to cope with Jason being back and Patrick leaving.

"Mmmmm, that looks divine!" Alexis walked up from behind Julian and wrapped her arms around his waist, "the food doesn't look too bad either, what's the occasion?"

Julian smirked and put his hand on the arm that was wrapped around him, "I just thought it would be nice to sit down with my family and have a nice meal." He turned around to kiss her.

"Okay, I'm not complaining at all. This fine kitchen you built is actually being used and look at that…" Alexis paused for dramatic effect as she looked around, "No sirens, no smoke alarms, no questionable meat…"

Julian frowned, "Questionable meat?"

Alexis let out a breath in an effort to blow off Julian's concern, "It's fine, Sam and Danny are fine! No harm, no fowl right?"

"Wrong. You almost killed our daughter and grandson?" Julian protested.

"Killed? No. Maybe just a little sick but they are fine! Wow, and I thought the Cassadines were dramatic but the Jerome's might be able to compete! Speaking of Sam and Danny, where are they?"

"Danny is playing in his room and Sam went out for a bit but said she would be home by dinner" Julian explained as he went back to tending to the meal on the stove.

"Oh, okay, so what's on the menu anyway?" Alexis peered over his shoulder to look in the huge pot he opened on the stove.

"The best chili on the eastern shore!"

"Is that right?" Alexis questioned.

"Yes. My dad used to make the best chili, he would cook huge pots of it during the holiday's and have it passed out to the homeless in the area. People raved about his chili! He was a frightening man most of the time but he had his moments."

Alexis and Julian heard the front door open.

"mmm it smells good in here!" Sam said as she entered the room.

"Hey sweetie, looks like we are in for a treat tonight, the best chilli on the eastern shore, apparently." Alexis said as she greeted her daughter with a hug.

Sam looked around the room impressed, "hhhmmm seems to me the treat is the house isn't up in flames."

Julian looked from his daughter to his love, "Seriously, how do you two function?"

Sam and Alexis looked and each other and laughed as they simultaneously answered "take out."

"Lucas texted me earlier when I was out and I invited him to your special dinner, dad."

"Oh great, the more, the merrier. You and your brother can taste a little Jerome tradition tonight." Julian smiled at his daughter.

"Awesome. When exactly is this tasting happening because _traditionally_ this girl..." Sam gestured to herself, "… gets hungry around this time?" Sam moved over to the pot to attempt to taste the chili. "Wow, I hope it's good because you cooked enough for two army's!"

Julian swatted her hand down "Ow!"

"It can't be tasted until it's ready, you'll ruin the experience that way!"

Sam looked at her father in disbelief "Okay, well you let me know when it's ready, I'll be with my son," she said as she walked out the kitchen to her room.

"Seven minutes!" Julian yelled after she left the room.

"She's right that is _a lot_ of chili." Julian looked at the pot, "hmm maybe I should adjust the recipe," Alexis laughed at the man.

Sam walked into her room and saw her son playing with his dolls. He had his favorite red cape on and was pretending to save the citizens of Metropolis as he saw Superman do on his Saturday cartoons. He was so into his play he didn't notice her watching him. She smiled at him. She lived for moments like this when he had no care in the world and wasn't worried about her or the other adults in his life. "Hey Superman!"

Danny looked up from his dolls and smiled at his mom, "Mommy!" She walked over and kissed him on the top of his head. "Did you save all of Metropolis yet?"

"No, but I saved yew" Sam smiled, he had no clue how true his words were. "an gran'ma too!" "you did?"

"Yeah!" Danny pointed to two Barbie dolls in the corner, on the other side of the room, apparently away from where all the action was happening. They were two of Emma's dolls that got mixed up with Danny's toys. Emma used to play Barbie's with Danny. He didn't seem to mind it too much, he just went with the flow. Sam was proud, she never had much use for gender stereotypes anyway.

The memory was bitter sweet and Sam smiled "Well thank you! I am grateful for your bravery!"

"We'come!" Danny was proud of himself.

"I think you're gonna have to put the citizens of Metropolis back in the toy bin so you can get cleaned up for dinner." She patted him on the back.

"Okay!" Danny picked up two dolls and slammed them into the storage bin in the most destructive way possible and Sam laughed at her son.

* * *

The family gathered around the table to begin eating. Molly came home from school and Lucas showed up shortly after her. Julian, Sam, Danny, Molly and Lucas sat at the table in the dining room, just off the entrance. Alexis finished getting the condiments on the table when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Alexis opened the door, " _Surprise!_ " Kristina shrieked when she saw her mom.

"Omg Kristina! You're here?" Alexis hugged her daughter and then turned back to the table, "Julian, did you arrange for her to be here for dinner?"

"No." Julian answered.

"Oh." Alexis turned back to her daughter, confused. "Not that I don't love to see you but I figured you'd be busy with school right before the break…" Kristina shuffled in with her travel bag and glanced at Sam who was looking back. Kristina looked back at her mom "Yeah, my friend Jacque's birthday is tomorrow and it just so happens my Monday class was cancelled so I thought I would come and surprise her… And you too!"

"Oh! Well that was sweet of you!" Alexis smiled.

Sam stood up and walked towards them, "Krissy is just full of surprises isn't she?" She hugged her. "Look at that you are in _perfect_ time for dinner too! It's almost like you knew what time to be here! We just sat down and I bet you're hungry!" Sarcasm dripped from Sam's words but no one else picked up on it but Kristina.

"Starving, actually. What are we having?" Kristina forced a smile at her sister.

"Chili, the recipe is a Jerome family secret." Molly spoke up "Jerome's and secrets, imagine that!" she added.

Sam and Alexis went back to their seats while Kristina went to freshen up. Lucas grabbed another place setting for the table.

"You can sit here," Lucas offered his seat next to Danny and went on the other side of his father.

"Kris!" Danny exclaimed.

Kristina kissed her nephew on top of the head, "Danny! How's my favorite Davis?"

"Good." Danny answered.

Julian stood at the head of the table nearest the door and across from Alexis occupying the other head, "Okay, I guess we are ready to eat then! I'll have you guys know this is the... _'best chili on the Eastern shore'_ the group finished Julian's sentence for him as they laughed. "Yes, it is." Julian laughed. "But in all seriousness I just wanted to thank everyone for coming, I feel so blessed to be able to have my family here and I'm grateful to each and every one of you for being a part of my life. It's an important time to gather as a family to support each other, so thank you!" The doorbell rang just as Julian finished his speech.

Alexis looked around the room, "Are we expecting anyone else?"

"No." "I don't think so." "I'm not." Sam, Molly and Kristina said in unison while Lucas shook his head.

Julian walked over to answer the door and was surprised to see Olivia holding a sleeping Leo on the other side. "Olivia! Hi, did I miss a text message?" Julian started to pat his pants in search of his cell phone. "I'm so sorry, come in."

"Hey little man!" Julian cooed at his son.

"Oh no, you didn't I was just in the neighborhood with Leo and I thought I'd swing by…" Olivia looked around the room and noticed everyone sitting at the table. "Oh. Am I interrupting dinner? I'm so sorry I guess I should've called first."

"Oh, it's fine we are actually just starting, you're welcome to join us. Best chili on the eastern shore!"

"Oh, the _best_? I've got to try this, let me tell you my aunt Augusta, makes the best chili in _existence_! It's got the perfect amount of spice and she marinates the meat for 48 hours, did you marinate the meat? Because that's the trick!"

Sam and Lucas glanced at each other and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"This should be interesting." Kristina said under her breath as she caught Molly's eye.

Alexis plastered smile and welcomed Olivia. "Come join us, Julian cooked enough food to feed an army!"

"I'll take him back" Julian offered as he reached for his son and placed him on his shoulder.

Olivia sat to the left of Alexis and across from Sam. "Oh wow, this looks amazing and Julian _actually_ cooked? We won't find any receipts this time, will we?" Olivia chuckled in her own amusement.

Sporadic, nervous laughter was heard throughout the table and Sam who did not laugh, nervous or otherwise, fought hard to hold her tongue. "Can we eat now? I'm hungwee." Danny asked his mother, clearly not amused at the hold up of dinner.

Julian walked back into the dining room, "Okay, barring any more surprise guests, let's eat!"

"Quick, pass me the cheese, before the doorbell rings again!" Lucas added.

Sam made Danny's plate before her own and the family began their meal. Julian told stories of his childhood and Lucas was enthralled with the man. Olivia seemed to counter each of Julian's stories with a Benson Hurst story of her own. Danny was the first to finish his food, "Mommy, can I go?" he whispered to Sam in the middle of one of Olivia's stories. "You want to go play?" Sam asked, "mmmhhmm" Danny nodded. Sam wiped Danny's hands and mouth before helping him out of the chair and instructing him to wash him hands in the back bathroom. "Okay" Danny ran off and Sam watched jealously as her son ran to freedom.

"… so aunt Ang told li'l Mikey if she _ever_ caught him with another little hussy again, she'd tear his behind up..." Sam tuned into Olivia's story and quickly tuned right back out. The woman was obnoxious and she wondered if there was a way to get out of the room unnoticed. Even though her dad didn't say it directly, she knew this family dinner was mostly for her. She wondered if she had a sign around her neck that read 'poor sad Sam, always a loser.' She knew he just wanted to support her and she was grateful but she also knew he pitied her, they all did. She could see it in their eyes and that pissed her off. She wasn't someone to be pitied, not anymore. She was proud of her accomplishments, her growth and independence. She was a good person and a good mother. _What is there to pity in that?_ Sam scanned the room and glanced at her baby sister. Molly was probably the only one sitting at the table who didn't seem to pity her. Maybe Lucas too but she also wasn't sure how much ever actually weighed on his mind.

"I have to say dad, this is _the best chili I've had on the eastern shore!"_ Lucas smiled as he mocked his father and everyone laughed.

Julian laughed, " _I told you!_ What can I say it's in the Jerome blood!"

"Are you sure about that? Because Sam can't boil water!" Kristina joked.

"Hey! I've cooked a perfect risotto before, Patrick enjoyed it." Sam defended.

"I'm _sure_ he did, Sam." Lucas teased.

Alexis laughed as she watched her family enjoying themselves; she cherished these moments with them.

"Yeah, men will eat anything you put on their plate especially if they're _really_ after dessert! But the secret to keeping a man is the letter B, belly and bed, as long as those two are satisfied, he'll never leave!" Olivia laughed as the rest of the room fell silent. Olivia had killed the moment for the umpteenth time, Sam had lost count. She was over it.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. "Because that worked out so well for you?" Sam questioned. "Why are you even here?" She continued as she narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting across from her, tossed her napkin on the table and sat back in her chair, coolly.

"Oh god, Sam." Olivia quickly realized the weight of her words. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't... I wasn't talking about Patrick, I mean, I didn't mean to..." She stumbled over her words in embarrassment.

There was that pity again. Sam cut her off, "You didn't mean to what? Come in here, uninvited, insult my father, disrespect my mother and bore us to tears with your dumbass Benson Hurst stories. Guess what Olivia? Nobody _fucking_ cares!"

"Sam…" Alexis tried in vain to stop her daughter from exploding.

"No mom—Olivia, this is _not_ your home and we are certainly _not_ your family, so you don't get to come in here and just say whatever the fuck you want and I'm tired of everyone just letting you get away with it. You are the one night stand who just happened to get knocked up! Then you lied about Leo's paternity. Newsflash, if you don't want to get knocked up by a mobster then close your fucking legs, you didn't learn that with Dante?" Sam was heated and she wasn't stopping anytime soon. "I actually sympathized with you too, when you came to me at the Nurses Ball. My father has a history of being a lying asshole." Julian rubbed his head nervously. "But what type of heartless _bitch_ makes someone believe their child is dead? To tell them the baby was cremated before they even got a chance to say goodbye? And _then_ you thought you were gonna just waltz back into town with a baby suspiciously the same age as the one you supposedly lost and pass him off as someone else's? How stupid do you think we are?"

Olivia was wide eyed and taken aback by the venom being spewed at her from the other side of the table. "I…"

"No! You don't get to talk, I think you've done enough of that for today." Sam interrupted and then continued, "I mean I've watched you walk around here like you own the joint for months now and no one says shit because they're afraid you'll run off with Leo. I held my tongue because it wasn't my place but you know what…?" Sam chuckled "Suddenly, I don't care anymore! How about you call a couple of hours before you're 'in the neighborhood' and _ask_ if it's a good time to stop by. You are _not_ going to continue to disrespect my mother!" Silence fell over the room. Olivia fiddled with the fork on her plate and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. She was speechless and embarrassed.

"Um, okay… I guess...dessert anyone?" Julian attempted to fill the awkward silence.

Sam turned to her father, "You know what? You can go to hell too, Julian!" She wasn't done.

 _Shit._ Julian realized he inadvertently turned his daughter's fury onto himself and he wasn't prepared for it.

Molly knew Sam was about to let loose on her father and it brought her inner joy. Maybe others would finally see why she disliked the man. She was going to enjoy this.

"It never occurred to you, it might be a _little_ disrespectful to my mother to have Olivia in her home making snide comments about the way she runs her house? She's worked overtime to make sure you are able to have a relationship with your son, pushed down her own feelings just to be insulted by _this bitch?_ And Youdon't _say_ anything! Just because you have a child with the woman does not give her carte blanche to do whatever the fuck she wants. You can co-parent with her while still respecting boundaries, it's possible, _believe_ me."

A bead of sweat formed on Julian's brow as he listened to his daughter's words. He peered at Alexis who was looking down at the table, avoiding his gaze.

Alexis looked at her daughter, "Sam, stop."

"No mom, you shouldn't have to deal with this bullshit!"

"That's _enough._ " Alexis commanded with an edge to her voice that made Sam stop her rant. Alexis appreciated her daughter's efforts to defend her and she certainly enjoyed her laying into Olivia but she was not going to sit there and have her relationship picked apart in front of her family. All eyes were on Alexis, "It's been _lovely_ but I think we should call it a night, it's time for you to go Olivia."

Kristina watched the woman as she stood up and wondered why she was still there any way. She was baffled her mother had to actually tell her to leave before she got the hint she was not wanted or welcomed.

"I'll go get Leo." Lucas offered as it gave him an excuse to escape the tension in room. He had never seen his sister go off like that and he noted he never wanted to be on the receiving end either. She was small but she was feisty.

Olivia grabbed her stuff with her son in tow and walked towards the door. She opened it just as Nikolas walked up.

Nik stepped into the lake house. He scanned the room and placed his hands in his pockets, "humph. A family dinner and no one invited cousin Nik?"

Alexis sighed in exasperation and looked at her daughter. Sam's fire was back and it was multiplied three times over.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know in the reviews! :) Thanks for reading! Until next time...**_


	4. Chapter 4:Look Who's Coming to Dinner II

**Look Who's Coming to Dinner II**

Nik stepped into the lake house as Olivia left. He scanned the room and placed his hands in his pockets, "humph. A family dinner and no one invited cousin Nik?"

Sam watched Nik walk in, uninvited and smug like he owned the place. There was a time when she adored her cousin. He was charming, polite and generous but not anymore, he used his power and selfishness to dictate what was best for her and her son. And that's what pissed her off the most, had it just been her she would have been angry but might have been able to get over it, in time. Her son however, deserved to know his father and she would never forgive him for that. She could feel the heat rising through her body. He was the last person she wanted to see. "Oh _hell_ no, get the _fuck_ out!"

"Cousin, where are your manners? That's no way to speak to a guest." Nik chastised.

"Ha," Sam smirked. "My father was a con artist, Nikolas, I wasn't raised to have manners. I don't hide behind faux pleasantries. I say what the fuck I mean and we are _not_ cousins anymore."

"Nik, you shouldn't be here. Please leave." Alexis added trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. Alexis didn't understand the recent choices her nephew made. Nik always felt more like a son to her than a nephew. They always had a special bond and she loved him deeply. Nothing would change that even though she didn't like him currently. Witnessing her daughter and nephew at odds broke her heart.

"Aunt, I'm not here to cause trouble." Nik raised his hands in surrender. "I just heard all of my family was in town, having dinner and I just wanted to see you all. I've missed you."

"Bullshit. You don't give a damn about family. You didn't care about the fact that I was grieving for a husband who wasn't dead, you didn't care about your baby cousin who could've had his father and you certainly didn't care about your Aunt's heartbreak over who you've become so don't stand there and lie about wanting to see your family because you don't _care_." Sam spat.

Alexis sighed, "Nikolas whether you intend to or not, your mere presence here is troubling. Please go."

"You're right, clearly my presence is agitating, I'm sorry. Molly, Kristina it's always good to see you. Come by Wyndemere sometime, Spencer would love to see you. Aunt Alexis, Sam I hope at some point we can mend our relationships but I understand the damage may be irreparable." Nikolas nodded in acknowledgment of Lucas and Julian and turned to leave.

"How did you hear about the dinner anyway?" Sam asked before Nikolas reached the door. He turned back around. "What?"

"You said earlier you came here because you knew we were having dinner, so, how did you know?" Sam asked through clenched teeth as she stared at Nik.

"Your brother." Nik responded.

Lucas shifted in his spot, "Sam, I'm sorry I didn't realize, I was excited for the dinner and it just slipped out when I ran into him earlier."

Sam put her hand up to stop her brother's explanation, "It's okay, you didn't know he would show up here."

Nik turned to leave again.

"But you said you knew everyone was in town. So how could you have known Kristina was here when _we_ didn't know until about an hour and a half ago? Unless, Kristina?" Sam turned to her sister for an answer.

Kristina shook her head.

Nik still had his back turned and dropped his head before turning back around.

"So how did you know?" Sam prodded.

"My people saw Kristina come into Port Charles and head here last night." Nik answered.

"Last night? Wait Kristina, you were here last night? I thought you said you just got in?" Alexis was confused as she looked at her middle daughter for an answer.

Kristina paled. She definitely did not want to tell her mother about her decision with this tense stand off with her cousin. "Um…"

"Are you keeping tabs on us?" Sam asked before Kristina could answer her mother in an effort to deflect the attention from her little sister and why she lied about when she got in. No matter what was going on, Sam's first instinct was always to protect her younger siblings.

Alexis turned her attention back to her eldest daughter and nephew.

Kristina let out a small breath and silently thanked her sister for covering.

"Are you?" Alexis added wanting to know what her nephew was up to.

Nik let out a breath in exasperation. "No. Not _you_." Nik put more inflection on the last word than he intended and knew it wouldn't escape his cousin. She was determined.

Sam raised her eyebrow, "Then who?" She folded her arms daring Nik to answer.

Nik was tired of lying and covering. He needed to just let the truth out. Nik straightened his back and held his head high. "Grandmother."

Alexis gasped. "What? You said the witch was dead! You told me you buried her yourself! How?"

"Son of a Bitch! You poisoned her, didn't you, to make us think she had died so she couldn't tell us about your lies?" Sam was disgusted.

"No," he paused. "My feelings for my grandmother were… complicated, but I could never harm her." Nik looked to Alexis as he finished his statement. He needed her to know he wasn't a complete monster. Alexis's opinion of him mattered more than anything.

Sam looked to Alexis and then back to Nik, she crossed her arms, "You're lying! This is all an act, you coming here talking about how much you missed your family. When did she get to you?"

"What?" Nik was confused.

"Helena, when did groom you to be the next treacherous Cassadine who lies and manipulates to get what you want? Tramples over any and everyone who gets in your way! She's a bitch who deserves to burn in hell. So what did you do to her, Nik?"

Nik ignored her question. "Despite your current opinion of me, I do care about you Samantha. Why can't you see I did what was best for you, for the family?"

Alexis listened to her nephew's rationalization, he sounded so much like her beloved Stefan. She loved Stefan but he too would take matters of _her_ life into his hands and tell her his decisions were best for the family. She hated it and knew Sam would too.

Sam's eyes were fierce and shooting daggers at her cousin, he had some nerve. " _Best_ for me? You think keeping my husband from me and handing him off to Elizabeth is what was best for me? Keeping my son from his father was best for _him_? Sam's voice rose with each question.

"Sam, our family, the Cassadines were bleeding out, we needed ELQ!" Nik explained.

"So what, you get to play God with my life for a chunk of change?" Sam questioned. "I mean goodness; practically the whole town knew he was Jason except me and him. That must have been nice huh? You, Liz, Laura, Hayden and _apparently_ Lucky all meeting up to laugh at how _stupid_ Jason and I were." Sam counted each person she named with her fingers. Her anger rose with each one. "I mean did you conference in Helena during these little pow wows or no? Sam laughed. "I would have loved to be a fly on the wall in _that_ room, did you guys discuss all the times we encountered each other and didn't know! How about when I encouraged Liz to marry "Jake," you guys must have gotten a _real_ kick out of that one! It _is_ pretty funny! Sam let out a small laugh. "Or did you discuss all the crimes I've committed against you all?" Sam thought for a second. "But see here's the part that confuses me!" Sam pointed her finger at Nik. "What _exactly_ have I done to you? Or Laura? Hayden? Lucky? I know Helena thrives on other people's pain and Liz has always been desperate for Jason."

Nik shook his head. "No, Sam…"

She ignored him. "Because you're gonna have to help me out here. Lucky… Lucky and I were friends, at least I thought we were and he had an understanding with Jason. He couldn't call me up and say 'hey, heads up your dead husband's alive?' No?" Sam nodded "Oh. Right. His loyalty is with the two people who betrayed him and sent him running out of town. Hayden is a con artist and an opportunist. She's a bitch but I can't hate her, she has no ties with me or Jason." Sam, tilted her head as she thought for a second, "Nope. Wait, it turns out I _can_ hate her! Who next? Oh, Laura! Didn't Helena keep Lucky from her and she thought he died in the fire? So that bitch has firsthand experience of what it's like!"

Nik, stepped closer and looked at her with warning, " _Don't_ speak about my mother like that!"

Sam threw her hands up, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I _offend_ you Nikolas?" she looked around the room as she spoke "he can destroy other people's lives, lie about dead husbands and fathers but don't _dare_ talk about his mom, because then you've gone too far! Got that Krissy? She made eye contact with her sister who stared back in surprise. Sam turned back to Nik. "So tell me, what did I do to _you_? Because I have been racking my brain trying to figure that one out. I supported you when your son was in the hospital and you _lied_ to my face! And you had the nerve to accuse me of betraying _you_ when I figured out you were the one who stole ELQ from the Quartermaines!"

"Sam, it wasn't personal." Nik defended.

"It wasn't personal? Are you kidding me? It couldn't get much more personal than my cousin lying about my husband and father of my child being dead!"

"Jason _never_ treated you right, or Danny for that matter. Sam, he abandoned you when you were pregnant and didn't want to claim Danny as his son. Do you remember telling me that over the phone because I _sure_ _as hell_ do! You were in love with Patrick, Jason didn't remember you, how was I supposed to take that away from you, from Danny? Patrick is the only father Danny knows. He's fine." Nik tried to get her to understand.

"Don't _ever_ tell me what's best for _my_ son!" Sam shouted back. "So, my husband wasn't worthy of _me_ but you could ship him off with Elizabeth? The woman _you_ have been in love with for _years._ Please Nik, tell me how that works because it makes _no_ sense to me! Either you think very highly of me or extremely low of Elizabeth, the woman you love!"

"Elizabeth doesn't love _me_! She's told me that time and time again!" Nik felt a twinge in his heart as the words came out of his mouth. "I had to let her go! I needed her to be happy and Jason, for whatever reason, is the man to do it." Nik could feel the resentment toward the man laced on his words.

Sam shook her head in disbelief as she looked at Nik with her eyes glazed over. "So the best way to show your love for Elizabeth was to give her _my husband,_ the father of _my_ child. Plot, plan and lie with her for months. Did it make you feel good Nik? You two huddled in a corner with a secret of your own, meeting behind closed doors? Did you feel loved then because she could tell _you_ the truth. Did you want her to see that _your_ love was unconditional?" She paused in realization. "You are _sick_ , this is all so sick!" Sam crouched over and placed her hand on her stomach in an attempt steady herself. She was overwhelmingly disgusted with the man standing in front of her and she was desperately fighting the rage building inside of her.

Sam's words cut Nik deep, he couldn't show it though. Coldness washed over him and he stepped closer, "So the truth is out now Sam. Tell me exactly what did that accomplish? Jason _still_ doesn't remember you! Patrick and Emma left you, you're alone. So tell me, how…"

Fire coursed through Sam's body, burned through her arm and connected to Nik's jaw before he could finish his sentence. His head snapped to the side and the force of Sam's fist sent Nik tumbling backwards onto the ground. Sam rushed to where Nik landed to hit him again.

Julian ran over to hold her back, "Sam!"

"Oh my god!" Alexis moved toward her daughter.

Molly and Kristina gasped as they watched their sister punch Nik in the face. They both stepped back from chaos before them.

Lucas looked around in shock, he hesitated to move forward, he didn't know what to do.

"You Bastard!" Sam yelled at Nik as he layed on the ground, blood gushing from his nose. "Let me go!" Sam was fighting Julian's hold to get to Nik. "There are consequences to playing with people's lives!" She screamed at Nik. Julian struggled to keep a hold on her.

"Mommy?" Danny's small voice cut through the commotion. No one noticed him come from the back and hide in the hallway as he watched the scene play out.

All of the fight left Sam's body when she heard her son call her name. She looked back to see his small frame halfway hidden behind the wall. He was scared. She'd scared him. "Oh my god, baby!" Sam ran towards Danny, scooped him up and went back to her room.

"You need to leave. _Now!_ " Julian barked at Nik who was now standing, still holding his bleeding nose.

Alexis handed him a hand cloth.

Nik accepted the cloth, "Thank you Au.."

"Don't." Alexis interrupted him. "You should have left when I told you to!" Anger was evident in her tone.

Nik turned around. "It's probably broken, you should go to the hospital." Alexis instructed as Nik left the lake house.

"Should we do anything?" Lucas asked as he went to retrieve a towel to wipe up the blood on the floor.

"No, thank you Lucas. I think Sam has all she needs for right now." Alexis answered.

"Okay." Lucas responded.

Lucas said bye to father and left to go home. Molly, Kristina and Alexis cleaned up from dinner and put the food away. Alexis said goodnight to her daughters before heading to bed with Julian.

"I can't believe Danny saw that." Molly said in disbelief to her older sister.

"Yeah, I couldn't process it myself so I can't imagine how he is. He doesn't understand." Kristina replied.

"I can't say I do either. I still can't believe Nik lied about Jason. Can I sleep in your room night?" Molly asked, not wanting to be alone.

"Oh good, I'm glad you asked squirt 'cus I was going to ask the same thing." Kristina smiled at her sister.

"Do you think the family will ever be close again? Like we used to be with Nik?" Molly wondered.

"I don't know."

* * *

Sam held her son close to her chest as she sat on the bed with him in her lap. "I'm so sorry sweetie! I didn't mean for you to see that." She whispered in his ear. She wiped at the tears that had fallen, took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together before facing her son's wide eyes.

She pulled back to look at him, "Did mommy scare you?" Danny looked up and shook his head.

"Yor mad at cuzin?" Danny asked innocently.

Sam looked into her son's eyes "Sometimes… sometimes adults get mad at each other."

"I gwet mad too" Danny pointed out.

"You do, like last week when you had to put up your toys before you were done playing so you could be in bed on time." Sam playfully touched her finger to his nose and smiled at him.

Danny blushed, "mmhmm, bwut you were madder. You hit him."

"I did and I shouldn't have done that, I didn't want you to see that." Sam cupped his face.

"Did he hwurt you?" Danny furrowed his eyebrows as he asked.

"Ye… mm… it's complicated sweetie, cousin Nik did something that I didn't like and it made me mad, it still makes me mad but I didn't handle it very well. I shouldn't have hit him but I don't want you to worry about it okay? Sam looked in her son's concerned eyes.

"Okay, but…" Danny started.

"But what?" Sam asked.

"Are they gonna weave us too?"

Sam's heart dropped at his question, "is who gonna leave us?"

"Gramma and gram'pa."

"Noo sweetie, why would you think that?" she put her hand under his chin to bring his face closer to hers.

"Cuz you got mad and cuzin said you were alone and daddy and Emma left us" Danny stated. Sam's heart felt like it was in a million little pieces and she fought to put on a brave face for him. She couldn't let his worry turn into a fear of abandonment. She'd never be able to forgive herself if she let that happen.

Sam shook her head vigorously, "No baby, no one is going to leave us. Grandma and Grandpa love you so much, and me too! No matter how mad I get or how mad you get they will always be here for us! You know how crazy grandma gets when she doesn't see you for a few days?"

Danny smiled and laughed "yeah"

"And you know I will _always_ be right by your side, no matter what! Nobody is going to leave us, Okay?" She needed him to understand.

Danny nodded as he yawned. "I think it's someone's bedtime!"

"Can I sleep wif you?"

"Yeah, baby, let's get your pj's on."

Sam helped Danny into his pajamas and they both climbed into bed. Danny laid his head on her chest, "Mommy?"

"Yes?" Sam looked down at him.

"I'll be by you too!"

Sam's heart warmed, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too mommy."

"Goodnight sweetie." Sam kissed her son on the top of his head as he snuggled into her.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks everyone for all of the reviews and comments on the last chapter it means so much to me, I hope you all enjoy this one was just as much. I had some difficulty writing it and I had to go back and add to it because I didn't like the first draft. ...I doubt that I will put liz in this story as I am completely burnt out of her character and have no interest in Sam interacting with her at all. lol Anyway I love hearing your thoughts and excitement. It inspires me to write more and think of different story angles. I don't know when my next post will be with the holidays coming up so I hope everyone has a nice fun, safe holiday!_

 _~KJ_


	5. Chapter 5: Reeling

**Chapter 5 Reeling**

Patrick left Port Charles three months ago. The job opportunity in Germany came at the perfect time. He needed to get away from the pain and heartache Port Charles had brought him the last four years. He'd fallen in love and had his heart broken too many times. The latest with Sam hit him the hardest. When Robin left to save Jason he had his anger at her to keep him occupied. He was angry but time and time again Robin had chosen work over her family so he finally had to deal with that. Knowing that Robin was being held captive for the last year didn't really do much to change his mind. He loved Robin and he would never want anything to happen to her, she was the mother of his child. She made the choice to leave him and Emma before she was held captive and that was hard for him to get over. With Sam though, he thought he found love again, the real kind. He loved every part of her, even the parts that drove him crazy or scared him. He admired her but she didn't love him the same way. Part of him always knew that but he ignored it. With Sam, he didn't have any anger to hold onto. He couldn't be mad at her simply for loving Jason. He had been in her position before and he chose Robin so why wouldn't she do the same with Jason. He wasn't angry with Sam but he was heartbroken knowing _he_ wasn't enough for her.

When the pain got to be too much Patrick focused on work. He put all of his energy into saving lives and helping his daughter. Emma was having a hard time. She was just as heartbroken as Patrick was, maybe even more. Emma experienced each relationship with him and she became attached to the idea of a future and a family that got shattered each time. She was just a kid with an unbounded heart, she didn't understand the complications that come with love and relationships as an adult. Patrick hated himself for creating that wound in her heart. Emma was angry and she took it out on her him. She hated Germany and just wanted to go home.

Patrick spent many nights like this one, staring up at the ceiling contemplating life and trying to figure out where it all went wrong. Some nights he longed for the days when he was just a playboy. Women would pretty much throw their panties at him, he'd gladly accept and keep it moving. He never got hurt or had to deal with a broken heart. But he also knew that life was hollow and falling in love was incomparable to one night stands. Falling in love with Robin had been the best thing in his life until Emma. He was equal parts petrified and ecstatic. Then falling in love with Sam and creating their blended family felt like hitting the billion dollar jackpot. He never thought he would have a great love, let alone two in his lifetime. Now he just had his memories which were almost as torturous as they were joyful. He hated nighttime, the silence didn't allow him to ignore the chaos in his head. He could only sleep for a few hours at a time, just enough to fuel him for the rest of the day where he ran off adrenaline and coffee.

Patrick walked down the hall and noticed a light coming from under his daughter's door. It was almost 1 in the morning and she should have been asleep hours ago. He knocked lightly on the door as he pushed it open to peek in, "Emma, what are you still doing up? You have school in the morning."

Emma lay on her bed staring at the wall. She heard her father but couldn't bring herself to answer. She hated Germany but this day in particular had been the worst she had. She missed her friends in Cameron, Spencer and Joss. She loved going to school in Port Charles but not anymore. She dreaded going to the international school her dad enrolled her in. The kids weren't very nice to her and she didn't fell like she fit in anywhere.

When Patrick didn't get a response he walked further into the room, "Emma?" His heart sank as he saw the pained look on her face. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong sweetie?" She finally turned towards him with tears brimming. "Baby you gotta tell me what's wrong I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

"Can we go home, please daddy? I _hate_ it here! I miss mommy and grandma, Sam and Danny and my friends. I don't like Germany! Please Daddy! I just want to go home where people like me!" Emma pleaded as she began to cry.

Patrick wrapped her into his arms trying not cry but he couldn't help the tear that escaped. "Baby I know it's hard, it's hard for me too but it's an adjustment, it'll get better I promise." He hated himself for lying, he didn't know that life in Germany would ever be _better_.

Emma's pain turned to rage, "You don't know that! You don't know _anything_! I _hate_ this, I hate _you_! This is your fault! Why couldn't we just stay home? You said you wanted to fix it but you don't! Just leave me alone!" Emma pushed him away as hard as she could and she broke down harder when he wouldn't budge.

Patrick was caught off guard by his daughter's rage at him but he couldn't be mad at her for it. It hurt though, deeply. Despite Emma's efforts to push him away he wasn't going to leave her. Patrick fought back to hold onto her until she stopped fighting his embrace and just sobbed in his arms. He cried with her as he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry… I'm _so_ sorry… I'm sorry."

* * *

Sam woke up with her son wrapped around her side. Somehow he had entangled himself in her limbs. She didn't sleep much, only a couple of hours. She spent most of the night watching Danny sleep. Seeing the rise and fall of his chest brought her peace. She desperately needed peace after the last couple of months but especially after the events of the night. She had a lot of anger towards a lot of people and it was getting harder to contain. She could feel her control starting to slip. On the one hand it felt good to finally let some of her anger out but she couldn't get the look on Danny's face out of her head after watching her encounter with her cousin. She had no clue how long he watched her flip out on Nik but he was scared in that moment, she could see it. He was confused and she didn't know how to explain it to him because she didn't understand it herself. What had she done to be betrayed by so many people? She lost count of the number of people she was pissed at.

Sam peeled a sleeping Danny, off of her to go the restroom. She finished and opened the door to Danny staring up at her. "Oh! Hey baby, you surprised me, I thought you were sleep!" Sam rubbed her hand on his head.

"You left," Danny stated simply as he looked up at his mom. "Yeah, I just went to the bathroom, you were sleeping."

"Oh." Danny looked down at the ground.

Sam stooped to his level, "What's wrong?"

"nuffin, I'm hungwee," Sam could tell something was bothering Danny but she didn't want to push him given the events of the previous night. "Hey, how about we have a Mommy and Danny day? We can go get breakfast….get some new books at the bookstore…maybe go the nature museum for a little bit, have lunch and then top it off at the Jump Zone! Just you and me, how does that sound?" Sam smiled watching his eyes light up with each suggestion.

"You and me?" Danny confirmed with a bright smile on his face.

"Yup!" Sam could tell Danny needed to just spend time with her, just the two of them without other people. She needed it too. It was also convenient for avoiding her parents. She wasn't ready to talk to them yet about her outburst. She knew they would ask for more than she could give, or even worse, _expect_ more. She really didn't know what they would want but she knew she couldn't give it to them even if it was just a conversation. She didn't regret anything she said, she meant it all. She didn't even regret hitting Nik, he deserved it and it felt damn good, too good. Her only regret was her son seeing her lose control. She needed to reassure him of her strength even if she didn't feel it herself.

* * *

Alexis was in the family room reading a brief for one of her cases, rather she was only pretending to read. Her mind was elsewhere, it bounced all around. She'd focus on Sam, then Nik, Danny would pop up, Kristina and then Helena. She should have known that woman would never die. She was constantly wreaking havoc on the people she loved. There was _no one_ she hated more than the devil herself! Kristina walked in the door tearing her from her thoughts, "Hey mom."

Alexis looked up from her files, "Kristina! Hi sweetie. You got out early this morning."

"Yeah I had to take care of a few things, how is Sam?" Kristina asked.

"I don't know she and Danny haven't come out yet. Danny usually wakes up before her though. It was an exhausting night, they both need the rest." Alexis said as she moved over on the couch to make room for Kristina.

"I know, I still don't understand why Nik would betray Sam and be so cold about it." Kristina plopped down on the couch after setting her things down.

"I don't understand it either but I'm certainly going to get to the bottom of it, amongst other things…like why you lied about when you got back…" Alexis trailed off as she looked to Kristina for an answer.

Kristina silently panicked, that turned quickly, "nice change of subject Mom, I'm sure you have better things to worry about than my flight schedule." She needed to stall to debate her answer. She certainly couldn't tell her the actual truth. Her test run on Sam hadn't seemed to work in her favor either, although that only went south when she unintentionally offended her. Besides she couldn't change her story now. She'd surely get caught that way.

Kristina started to get up and Alexis grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down. "Well when my darling daughter feels the need to lie about said flight schedule, it leads me to believe there's more going on than she's saying. I'm also going to assume it's not Jacque's birthday."

Kristina relented, "Okay, I'll tell you, but… just promise me you won't freak out!"

"Kristina, I'm a neurotic, I can't promise anything of the sort, now spill!"

"You're right, I lied about it being Jacque's birthday and class being cancelled on Monday… well the class part wasn't exactly a lie... _semantics_ , I _don't_ have class on Monday." Kristina rambled.

"Kristina!" Alexis became more anxious the longer Kristina held off of telling her what was going on.

"I took a leave of absence from school and before you say anything mom, I _know_ I only have one semester left and I _know_ it was a dumb decision, Sam was already kind enough to point that out but I just felt like with everything going on between dad, Morgan and Michael my family needed me."

Alexis sighed, "Sam knew?"

 _Oh shit_. Kristina hadn't meant to throw Sam under the bus with her. "I told Sam yesterday morning, don't be mad at her! She's got enough to deal with."

"Oh don't worry, my upset is _strictly_ with you!"

Kristina swallowed hard, maybe she didn't need to throw in that selfless act. "Mom I _am_ going to finish!"

"And then what?"

"Huh?"

"After you finish school in what…the fall? What's your plan once you graduate?" Alexis questioned.

"Actually, my supervisor said I might be able to finish in the summer." _Provided she beat the charges._ "if all my classes are offered, right now there's just one class they aren't sure will be offered." Kristina explained.

"Okay, so then what? You've indicated to me you have this all figured out so what's next?"

"A job?" Kristina wasn't sure what her mother was getting at.

"No, not just a job, Kristina you're already behind you need to be looking towards a career and if you are continuing with this 'leave of absence' I suggest you figure it out. You're a brilliant girl who has made some…interesting decisions." Alexis chose her words carefully. "I appreciate that you care for your family and want to be there for them but you also need to take care of yourself and your future. I'm not saying this to put more pressure on you but you're an adult now, you have to start thinking like one."

Kristina had always felt her mother put more pressure on her than either of her sisters and in the past that pressure caused her to act out, amongst her daddy issues. But in this moment knowing the weight of what she was actually dealing with, she knew her mother was right. She had dreaded this talk because she knew she would see disappoint in her mother's eyes and that was a fate almost worse than death. But she didn't see it, just a mother's concern which made her more determined to get her situation sorted out before it did turn to disappointment. "Okay, you're right mom. It's time I do start thinking like an adult. I'm going to figure it out, I promise."

Alexis pulled her daughter in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Sam and Danny had the best day either of them had seen in a long while. Danny picked out 10 books at the bookstore to read, some about animals and others about his favorite superheroes. He was so excited to go to the nature museum, he'd never been before and Sam watched him bounce from exhibit to exhibit picking up as much knowledge as he could. Danny really liked learning new things especially anything about nature and wildlife. After the museum they stopped to get a light lunch before going to the Jump Zone. Sam listened to Danny talk about all he had learned at the museum and he wanted to go back soon because he didn't get to see everything. They both had a blast at the Jump Zone. Danny pretended he was superman and Sam felt so free flying through the air. They had been in their own little world all day and nothing could touch them. They decided to get dinner before going home.

Sam walked into Kelly's with Danny in tow, "Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed surprised at who she saw. "Wow, this day couldn't get any better!" Sam embraced him as he came around the counter.

Danny looked between his mom and the older man.

"Sam! Wow, it's so good to see you! And this big guy…"

Sam smiled, "Yeah, Mike this is my son, Danny." She sat at on the stool at the counter and placed Danny in her lap. She turned to him, "Danny, this is my good friend, Mike. He's uncle Sonny's dad. He was very good to me when I moved here."

Danny looked from his mom to Mike and waved, "Hi."

"Do you like cookies Danny?" Mike asked.

"mmhmm" Danny nodded.

"Well, I just put in a batch of my _famous_ chocolate chip cookies that will knock your socks off!"

Sam laughed, "Still spoiling the kids I see!"

"Hey, I've got three years to catch up on!" Mike winked. "It doesn't seem like it was that long ago when I met the first Danny in your life!"

"You remember…" Sam trailed off.

"Of course, how could I forget, he was a genius!" Mike turned to the little boy, "Hey Danny, did your know your uncle Danny was a wiz with mechanics! He came in here and fixed my toaster to brand new! And he fixed my car too!"

Danny shook his head the man, "he did?" Danny always liked hearing about his uncle because he had the same name.

"He sure did buddy!" Mike grinned and looked at Sam. She was touched. Her brother meant the world to her, she missed him every day. Knowing he had an impact on other people brought her comfort.

"Gosh, that was a different time." Sam said reminiscing on the time when she was pregnant with her first child and she and Jason were just falling in love.

"It was." Mike agreed.

"It's really good to see you, what brings you back to Port Charles? I thought you were living it up on a beach somewhere in Florida?" Sam asked.

"As it turns out retirement isn't all that it's cracked up to be….well it's boring." Mike chuckled, "Bobby gave me a call, she needed someone to run this place again. I agreed to do it part time."

"That's good Mike, this place certainly hasn't been the same without you, welcome back!"

"Thank you, now what can I get for you two!?"

"Um, you want chicken tenders?"

Danny nodded.

"And I'll have a Cobb salad."

"Coming right up!" Mike headed back to the kitchen to start their orders.

Sam and Danny found a table to sit at and Sam grabbed a picture from the counter for Danny to color. She watched him silently color the picture; he was so focused and meticulous with each stroke. Sam sat facing and door and looked up briefly just as Laura walked in. She looked back down at her son praying Laura wouldn't speak to her. "Sam, can I talk to you." No such luck. Sam stared straight not bother to look in Laura's direction and not wanting to acknowledge her presence. "I'm with my son," she said flatly.

"Nikolas told me what happened last night." Laura pressed.

Danny looked up from his drawing at the woman. Sam exhaled in annoyance, "Danny, do you want to go check the crayon box for some other colors?" Danny jumped out of his seat and walked over to the basket filled with crayons. Sam watched him and waited until he was out of earshot. She stood, faced Laura and spoke in a hushed tone, "What is wrong with you? You didn't see my son sitting there or you just don't care? You know what never mind I already know the answer to that."

"Sam, I just wanted to apologize on behalf of Nikolas. I tried to warn him this wouldn't end well."

Sam chuckled slightly "Laura, I don't respond well to bullshit, I'm sure you saw his nose. You are no better than him! You have a lot of _nerve_ coming to me to apologize on _his_ behalf as if you did lie right along with him and _then_ tried to cover for him" Sam could feel her control slipping again as she went on her hushed rant. She wanted to stop herself, grab her son and walk out but her lips kept moving and her feet stood still. "You came to my house right after Patrick and I got engaged to check if we were really happy to excuse their _lies_."

"No," Laura shook her head vehemently "Sam I came to tell you the truth! But you were so happy I- I couldn't destroy that."

"And when I confronted you about the truth, what stopped you then?" Sam tilted her head and looked and Laura expectantly. "You _lied_ on your grandson! Told me he just had an 'active imagination' when you knew _damn_ well that wasn't the truth!" Sam felt trapped in her skin. She wanted to rage again but she couldn't.

"Laura!" Mike interrupted "long time!" he walked over to where they were standing.

"Mike! Yes, it has been, great to see you." Laura greeted him.

"Sam, you order is coming right up, can I get you something Laura?" Mike asked.

Sam took the reprieve Mike provided to walk over to Danny who was stuffing crayons in his pocket. "Hey, you think you have enough there?"

Danny turned and blushed as he smiled, "Yeah."

"Let's go get washed up."

Mike waited until Sam was out of earshot and turned to Laura, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't agitate my customers. Now if this is all I can get for you, I guess your business here is done." Mike handed her the box of cookies she ordered and Laura left.

Sam and Danny came out the bathroom back to their table. Sam noticed Laura was gone and she was grateful. Mike brought their food to the table. "Thanks Mike…. and for the save too!"

"You said you were having a great day and she didn't seem to be making it better." Mike winked at her.

Sam nodded and smiled back. Sam and Danny finished eating went home. Danny fell asleep almost as soon as Sam placed him in his car seat. They were both exhausted from their long day.

* * *

Patrick called Emma out of school for the day. She refused to go and he didn't want to force her. He called into work sick as well and got another doctor to cover his shift. Emma hadn't spoken a word to him all day. She pretty much stayed in her room and only came out to eat silently at the table before going back.

Patrick's phone rang and he walked over to the table to pick it up. "Hi Robin….. _What?_... How come you didn't tell me before now? …. Of course… in a week? Okay, I'll be there." Patrick placed the phone down and ran his hands through his hair. In a week he would have to face everything he was running from.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the long break, I have a lot going on so I hadn't had much time to write. I also needed to figure out a direction for my story, which I'm still working on but I have a better idea of now. Thanks again for all of your support and reviews! It really does help to spin my creative process. ~KJ_


	6. Chapter 6: Perplexing Encounters

**Chapter 6: Perplexing Encounters**

Sam walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Alexis walked in shortly after, "Hey."

"Hey mom," Sam briefly looked up to acknowledge her mother. She'd managed to completely avoid seeing anyone in the house yesterday and hadn't seen her mom since the family dinner. It felt kind of awkward.

Alexis walked towards the breakfast nook and sat down at the table, "You and Danny had a nice day together? How is he doing?"

Sam started the machine and sat across from her mother, "Yeah we had a great day! We went to the book store, nature museum and Jump zone. He had a blast. I think he really needed that, just be away from all the drama you know?"

"He did or you did?" Alexis questioned.

Sam thought for a second, "both."

Alexis gave her a small smile, "you can talk to me you know, I'm 100% on your side. "

"Mom you don't have to say that, I know it's difficult for you. You practically raised Nik with Stefan."

"Honey, I'm not just saying that, I mean it. I am furious with Nik for betraying you & Danny. I don't understand the choices my nephew has made. His reasoning, 'to protect & provide for the family' just seems very much Stefan. You never met him but he was very 'family first' and sometimes did things he felt were necessary regardless of my feelings. But Nik has never been like that and this feels a little different to me. No matter what Stefan did, I knew he did it because he loved me and he _cared._ I just don't think Nik cares anymore, there's this coldness in his eyes, I just― I don't know." Alexis sighed.

Sam poured herself and her mother a cup of coffee and sat back down. "I don't know either mom." She paused to sip her coffee. "Danny and I ran into Laura yesterday." She put her hand up, "Actually, no, Laura _bombarded_ Danny & I at dinner!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "what did she say?"

"I don't know ―a bunch of self-important bullshit like she _warned_ Nik to tell the truth but _somehow_ it failed to leave _her_ lips. I was trying to concentrate on not losing my cool while Danny was there, again."

"Of all people I can't believe _she_ would be complacent in that lie especially given her history with Lucky!"

"Oh she wasn't just complacent, she actively covered for them when I confronted her about my suspicions that Liz knew all along!"

Julian walked into the kitchen, "Oh good morning!" he walked over and placed a kiss on Alexis's forehead. "How are you doing Sam?"

"I'm fine and would be even better if you guys would stop asking me!" She plastered a quick smile.

"Oh, Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry dad that wasn't fair."

"Ooh coffee! Anyone up for eggs and bacon?" Julian asked.

"I'm sure Danny would love some!" Alexis spoke up.

Julian's phone he'd set on the table began to buzz and caught Sam & Alexis's eye. Olivia's name popped up on the screen and they exchanged a look. Alexis and Julian still hadn't gotten a chance to discuss the loud mouth, overbearing Italian elephant in their relationship since the dinner the other night.

Alexis and Sam watched as Julian picked up his phone, read the text, typed out a reply, put it in his back pocket and then began pulling out the ingredients for breakfast. "Danny just likes plain eggs?" he looked back at Sam.

"Yes, he's not up yet though."

"Okay, I'll fix his last then."

Julian's cluelessness really stumped Sam sometimes, "I gotta find a new place, this is going to drive me _insane_." She spoke mostly for her own benefit.

Alexis closed her eyes. She was annoyed mostly with Julian's lack of regard for her and his inability to actually draw boundaries. Jealousy was never an issue nor was Leo. She never doubted Julian's love for her and especially not favor of Olivia. She also loved Leo because he was a part of the man she loved. She was at a point in her life that Julian's child with someone else wasn't an issue. Hell all of her children have different fathers and she'd always had to balance that. She needed him to figure out that balance but he either chose to ignore it or find ways to disappear leaving Alexis to just deal with it. They were supposed to be partners and she refused to start a marriage with those issues lingering. That was another conversation she needed to have and soon. Although her focus today would be going to Spoon Island.

A scream was heard from the back and Danny cried out. All three rushed to the back with Sam leading the way. Danny had tears streaking his face as he was getting out of the bed. "Danny!" Sam rushed over and examined him physically to make sure he wasn't hurt. Alexis stood right behind Sam and Julian stopped at the door. Sam realized he probably had a bad dream. 'You're okay, sweetie. Did you have a bad dream?" Danny nodded and laid his head on her shoulder as she picked him up.

Alexis rubbed his head and back as Sam turned and sat on the bed. Alexis sat to her. She hated seeing her grandson distressed.

Julian started to smell the burning pan, "Oh! My eggs!" He ran back to the kitchen.

"Baby, do you want to talk about it?" Alexis asked.

"Sometimes it helps to talk it through so you know it's not real." Sam added.

Danny wiped his eyes, "everybody left."

"Nobody is leaving! You see we're all here! Me, grandma, grandpa, auntie Kris and Molly are here too they're just sleepyheads!" Sam reassured him as she kissed his cheek.

Danny cracked a small smile as he nodded. "There he is!" Alexis cooed "Do you want to watch cartoons with grandma while grandpa fixes us some eggs―well while he tries not to burn the eggs!" She wiggled her finger in his tummy and he let out a laugh.

Sam smiled "That sounds like fun!"

"Okay" Danny agreed.

* * *

Jason sat on the couch anxiously waiting for Sam and Danny to arrive. He didn't really know what to do with himself while he waited. He needed to talk to Sam. Things had changed so drastically between them. She used to be his friend and he just wanted to go back to that. She was always so brief with him. He needed to make things right, for Danny's sake and his. He missed her friendship. She was easy to be around and she had been there for him even when he didn't deserve it.

Sam awkwardly knocked on the Penthouse door, she couldn't remember the last time she had knocked on that door. In many ways it still felt like her home. The door swung open faster than she had expected revealing a slightly disheveled Jason.

"Hi, I'm sorry are we early?"

"No, no come in. Gimme five Danny!" Jason put his open hand in the little boy's reach who enthusiastically slapped it.

Sam hesitated to enter, "Actually I'm meeting my sister, I was just going to drop him off." She lied. She handed Jason Danny's overnight bag and turned to leave.

"Sam, wait!"

Sam turned back slowly, "I―I was actually hoping I could talk to you for a minute…" Jason stammered.

Sam nodded and crossed the entry. She immediately felt a knot in her gut. This was the first time she, Jason and Danny had been in the penthouse together since the night they brought Danny home and he was taken from her. Thoughts, memories and emotions swirled throughout her head and heart.

"Umm, can I get you something to drink?" Jason was nervous and didn't know where to start.

"No, I'm okay. What did you want to talk about?" She lied again. Her mouth felt like a desert.

"Things―they haven't been the same since we found out who I was. We used to be friends and now it seems like you can't stand to be around me more than five minutes and I don't want that… for Danny. I…I missed you as my friend and I just wanted to make things right between us." Jason finished unsure if that came out how he wanted it. He'd practiced it in his head many times while he was waiting for them to arrive but somehow he didn't think it came out the way he wanted. He studied Sam's reaction and then he knew it came out wrong.

Sam couldn't help but feel slightly ambushed. She wasn't prepared for _this_ conversation. "Danny can you go play upstairs for a little bit?"

"Don't leave mommy!"

"I'm not leaving yet, I just want to talk to your dad."

"Ok," Danny grabbed his toys and walked up the stairs.

Sam waited until Danny was out of earshot. "Jason, I don't know what you want me to say. When I walked in here I was hit with a thousand different emotions and the many memories we created in this home. I remembered all the times I fell asleep on that couch and you covered me up so I wouldn't get cold, playing pool with you, hugging over there when you comforted me after my daughter died. I remember the night we brought Danny home. We were so happy and excited about the future! I mean we practically fought over who was going to get him when he cried. I remember all of that, _you don't_! So you'll have to excuse me if I can't be your buddy anymore. I found out you are my _husband._ Of course things are different!"

"I'm sorry, Sam I didn't think about it like that."

"You don't _remember_ me or the son we created. I'm sorry but things will never be _right_ between us as long as that's the case."

"I just wanted to find a way to be friends again but I understand you might not be able to do that yet and that's okay."

"No. Don't do that. Don't put this all on me! As if _I'm_ the reason we can't be friends. It doesn't stir _anything_ inside of you knowing you were my husband and you've been intown an entire year and didn't know? You told me before you wondered if you had a wife and kid out there somewhere looking for you. Well, I searched and we grieved for you. So now you know. And you want to be _friends._ I just can't do that. I would _never_ keep Danny away from you and I think it's great you want to be active in his life, I will support that in every way. And we can co-parent for his sake but if it makes you uncomfortable that I can't be around you for long because it's painful then that's something you need to work out on your own."

Jason was confused, he thought he'd extended an olive branch for her to take whenever she was ready but somehow he'd offended her and he didn't really know how to respond. He didn't think anything he said would make it better so he chose to say nothing and just nodded.

"So you're just going to stand there and stare at me? I―I can't do this right now. I need to go." Sam was overwhelmed.

"Danny!" Sam called up the stairs and Danny came bounding down.

"Whoa, slow down before you fall! I'm going to leave now sweetie." She stooped to his eye level.

"Do you have to?" Sam glanced in Jason's direction and then looked back at Danny, "Yes I do, you're gonna be okay."

Danny lowered his voice so only his mom could hear, he enjoyed playing with Jason but he hadn't become fully comfortable with him yet. "But what if I have another bad dream?"

"You know you can always call me but your dad is here and he can help you too."

"But.." Danny protested.

"I'm going to call you at bed time and wish you only sweet dreams okay!"

"Okay." Danny hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

Jason admired the way Sam was with their son and the relationship they shared as mother and son. He could tell the little boy believed she hung the moon and the stars. He always talked about her and he noticed how Danny would light up when his mother entered the room. He hoped one day Danny would come to depend on him in the same way.

"That's my Junebug!" she kissed him atop the head before heading out the door.

Following Sam's departure Jason saw a flash of her holding Danny walking into the penthouse.

 _I think our son is gonna be really happy here._

He slipped the ring on her finger, _I love you forever._

Jason felt like he was watching a movie of his life, only this time he felt included because he could feel the love they shared, his love for her. He finally understood. It had only been a 20 second flash but in that moment it felt like he'd loved her his entire life. He wanted that feeling again.

* * *

Alexis used the launch ride over to the island to gather her thoughts. She needed to have a long put off conversation with her nephew.

"Aunt, it's lovely to see you!" Nik greeted Alexis. "I hadn't expected a visit."

"Well, I thought it was passed time we chat." Alexis invited herself to sit on the sofa.

"Can Alfred get you anything?" Nik offered.

"No. Thank you Alfred." She watched the elderly butler leave. "You should probably give him a nice pension. That poor man has been in this hell hole half his life."

"You speak so lovely of my home." Nik poured himself a drink.

"Why you continue to live here is one of the many decisions you've made that I question."

"And here I though you just missed me." he retorted.

"That's actually exactly why I'm here, nephew. I _do_ miss you. I miss the old you, the generous, humble, honest, funny _prince_ that Stefan and I helped to raise. What happened to him?"

"He got played for a fool one too many times. I made a business decision to benefit this family. I'm sorry that Sam got hurt but this will all blow over and she'll get over it." He sat down next to her.

Alexis narrowed her eyes as she attempted to see beyond the surface. "See that's what gets me. Business has never come before family for you. This… ruthlessness, it's disingenuous to who you are."

"I'm a Cassadine, Alexis. Ruthlessness of the most vicious kind runs through my veins. You should know better than anyone how quickly that flip can be switched."

"You're right. I've stared down evil in the flesh. That's how I know this isn't you. You aren't evil nor are you this cold. There's something else…" She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him close. "There's something else going on and I'm damn well going to figure it out. I won't let it destroy you, Sam or this family." She kissed him softly on the cheek and stood to leave.

"I'm not who I once was Alexis. My hands are dirty. The sooner you all accept that, the sooner we can all move on." He rose from the couch.

"Nikolas are you―Oh. Alexis…" Laura came bounding into the room. "Sorry I didn't realize you were here." She turned to leave.

"Actually Laura, you are just the person I would like to talk to." Alexis called after her.

"Oh, I can't imagine why."

Alexis shifted her eyes, "Okay, I'm not sure if you are being deliberately obtuse but there is _plenty_ for you and I to discuss!"

"If this is about my encounter with Sam yesterday, I just wanted to clear the air with her."

"Nikolas, would you mind giving us a moment." Alexis watched him close the study doors as he left.

"First thing, next time you think of approaching my daughter, especially when she is with her son, _don't_. Just walk in the other direction. There is _so_ much I don't understand of the last several months but you are definitely a head scratcher."

"I tried to tell Niko-"

"But _you_ didn't say anything." Alexis cut her off.

"Nik is a grown man and it's not my place to go around telling his business." Laura attempted to defend her decision.

"But it wasn't _his_ business. It was Sam's and Danny's… it certainly wasn't his or liz's or yours. Yet you stayed complicit in the lie. Sam told me you went to her. Maybe you were going to tell the truth and for whatever reason you didn't. But tell me Laura… when it was Lucky who was the one ripped from his life― from you because Helena decided to play marionette with the doll pieces was it okay then? When Stefan knew the truth and withheld it from you. Were you not furious with him? Did that not destroy you two?"

"You are absolutely right Alexis, I was livid at Stefan but I also seem to recall _you_ knew as well and didn't say anything either. And _why_ was that Alexis? Because you were trying to protect your brother just as I was trying to protect my son."

"I certainly did but I'm not going to stand here and pretend I wasn't in the wrong. You keep asserting yourself as the protagonist, if only Nik had listened to your 'wise words,' she used air quotes to emphasize her point, "and told the truth we wouldn't be here. Instead of admitting you were wrong for not just keeping the secret but actively preventing it from being uncovered, you keep making your son the scapegoat for _your_ inability to speak up. The same son you claim to want to protect. You are a coward Laura. My daughter and grandson don't deserve to go through the hell they are going through now. And _I_ will protect them from _anyone_ doing them harm. Do me a favor and stay away from them."

Laura nodded though not in agreement. She was trying to process the implications of Alexis's statement―declaration rather, of what? She wasn't sure. "Even Nikolas?"

"Even my beloved nephew." Alexis picked up her belongings and left.

Nik watched from the window of his bed chamber as his Aunt loaded onto the launch to take her back into the city. "Are you pleased now?" he could almost hear the evil grin from the presence behind him in response.

* * *

"Coleman, let me get whisky on the rocks, actually I'll have it straight first and then one on the rocks…And keep the bottle near." Sam sat at the bar desperately needing some pain management. She wanted to drown all of the residual feelings and memories that arose during and after her conversation with Jason. It felt like Jason would be an open wound for the rest of her life. She'd almost wished he'd stayed dead because to come back to her like this was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Which one of these Port Charles scum bags pissed you off?" Coleman topped off her drink, and then watched her guzzle it straight back. He started to prepare her second drink, "that bad huh?"

"Does it matter?" Sam shot.

Coleman raised his hands, "I just hate to see my favorite little feisty badass upset that's all!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I just don't want to talk about it." She apologized.

"Aw don't get soft on me now, I prefer the spunk!" Coleman winked and Sam let out a small laugh.

Curtis walked into the The Rib and sat two seats down from Sam. He glanced in her direction and was immediately struck by her gorgeous dark features "What's a fine woman like you doing drinking by herself?"

"Not interested." Sam didn't look at the man but she was in no mood to be hit on by some sexiest asshole. Although if he got out of line, she'd be obligated to kick his ass and _that_ might be therapeutic.

"Wow, I've been in the bar for about two seconds and already shot down. I think that's a record!" Curtis quipped to Coleman. "I'll take whatever is on tap."

"You should probably quit while you're behind man, my money is on Sammy!" Coleman said as he poured the beer into a glass.

Curtis smiled and looked back at Sam, "Mine is too, she'd definitely kick my black ass, right _Mrs. Morgan?_ "

Sam quickly whipped her head around to look at the man for the first time, "Who are _you_?"

"Ahh _now_ she's interested." Curtis sipped on his beer and tipped his head to Coleman.

Coleman furrowed his brow as he looked between Sam and the man, "Aww shit, do yall have me in some kind of kinky 'stranger' role playing game? I feel so cheap, all you had to do was ask! I would've gladly participated in _any_ sex game with Sammy!" Coleman walked away disappointed.

Sam ignored Coleman's statements and repeated her question, "Who are you?"

Curtis flashed a wide smile now that he had her full attention, "I'm your new business partner and the brotha who's going to turn your failing business profitable again!"

Sam laughed, "How do you know who I am?"

"I couldn't very well proposition you for half of your firm without knowing who you are, Sam that wouldn't be very smart! Also, I'm a PI. It's my _job_ to know the players! Although I'm starting to question my decision here."

Sam was annoyed and offended by his arrogance, "My business is doing _just_ fine and I don't need you as a partner. Besides, if I'm so terrible at my job, why don't you just start your own firm?"

"It's easier to fix an already established business than it is to start one from scratch. I've already drawn up the business model. Although it doesn't take a genius to figure out where all of your profits went, ya gotta stop working for free! Ain't nothin' is this world free, neither should your expert services. You're one of the best PI's when you're focused, but clearly that hasn't been the case for a while. Also the prospect of working with you every day is much more exciting." Curtis grinned.

Sam rolled her eyes, "and _this_ is how you expect me to give you a job? By giving me a lecture and insulting me? You have a lot of nerve for someone who's asking _me_ for a favor."

"Sam we both know how this is gonna play out, you'll protest now but when you go home and think about it, you'll realize this is only a win for you. You get a new partner to pick up the slack since your last one flaked on you, McCall & Jackal will be back in black―we'll negotiate a new name later― and since I'll be here you'll still have time to do… _whatever it is you've been doin'!_ "

Sam laughed at his final statement and leaned in slightly towards him, "what did you say your name was again?"

Curtis mimicked her movement, leaned in and looked straight in her eyes, "I didn't," he flashed a smile.

Sam leaned back, annoyed with the cat & mouse this guy was playing, "And how do you suppose I partner with a guy whose name I don't even know?'

"You're a PI, investigate." He winked.

"So you proposition me at a bar when I'm clearly not in a good mood, insult me, want me to investigate who you are _and_ hire you as _my_ business partner?" Sam scoffed, "Clearly you aren't as smart as you think you are in job acquisition."

"Is that a little fire I see in your eyes? You're curious as to who I am and why I'm interested in you."

"No, actually I'm irritated by your mere presence." Sam shot back.

Curtis stood up, "Ouch. That hurt, please excuse me for a minute."

"Gladly!" Sam watched him head for the bathroom and was both exasperated and intrigued by his presence. She couldn't deny the slight spark she felt in her gut getting back to doing what she loved. She couldn't think of a case she'd done in the last 4 years that excited her, well she hadn't had many cases to choose from either. She needed to figure out who the hell this guy was first though and why he was interested in her.

Curtis came back from the bathroom and sat back on the bar stool, "Care for another drink? My treat."

Sam stood, "Actually, I've got to get home but you know you were right earlier."

He tilted his head, "and how so?"

"I _am_ interested," she leaned in as she seductively whispered in his ear, "and if this was another time and place, we'd probably be leaving together." Sam lightly dragged her hand along his arm as she left the bar.

Curtis swallowed hard and turned to watch her leave, _"damn!"_

Sam walked outside the bar and glanced at the Metro Court key card she'd just picked from his jacket pocket. She was determined to figure out who he was and now had a place to start.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the long break hopefully you guys are still interested! And hopefully you enjoyed this latest installment! If any of my Cassadine history is wrong, sorry. I was probably more into cartoons at the time it was playing out. lol Anyway, thanks for your patience! Comments and reviews are much appreciated! If you haven't gotten a chance to check out my other fic 'Picking up the Pieces', well what are you waiting for!? ;)_

 _~KJ_


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

**Chapter 7 Revelations**

 _One week later_

Kristina sat on the sofa with her laptop open in deep thought, she didn't hear the light footfalls behind her.

"Cheating-Sex Scandal hits Wesleyan Campus!" Kristina slammed her laptop closed as Sam finished reading the headline aloud. "Krissy please, please tell me that you had _nothing_ to do with that scandal?"

"I had _nothing_ to do with that scandal." she mimicked.

"Oh my God! Krissy what did you do?" Sam moved to sit on the couch next to her sister.

"Nothing! I just told you! You don't want to hear about me being a screw up so… nothing."

"Stop being dramatic and just tell me what happened! For the record, it's my job to listen to your screw ups!" She cracked a half smile.

She nervously mussed a hand through her hair, "fine… but don't freak out please? I already know mom is gonna have a meltdown whenever she finds out."

"I won't freak, I promise." She put two fingers up, "scouts honor."

"You remember Calvin?"

"The asshole who didn't deserve you and then broke your heart? Yes, yes I remember Calvin."

Kristina sighed, "Well, after he… dumped me, I kinda stopped going to class and started failing most of my classes. But I just needed to pass this one class. So anyway, Calvin had a friend, Matt, who I got close to after Calvin and I broke up."

Sam tilted her head, she wasn't sure where the story was headed, but she knew she wouldn't like it.

Kristina picked up on the look her sister was giving, "it's not what you think. Matt and I were just friends but I was venting to him about my situation and he told me he knew of a way to help. There were a few professors who would give out three fourths of the answers to the exam to select students in exchange for …sexual favors."

"Kristina…"

"When he first told me there was no way I was going to do it but the more I thought about it the more I freaked out. What would happen if I flunked out of Wesleyan? Mom would be so disappointed and pissed and dad? His head would completely explode." I already wasn't smart enough to get into Harvard, they had to buy my way into Yale and now to flunk out of Wesleyan?" She sighed, "the thought of it… I just couldn't be another failure. I already had a crush on my professor the entire semester so I figured, it wouldn't hurt."

"So you went to your professor…"

"Yeah, I told Parker I was in and we both knew what I meant."

"Parker is your professor?"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking Sam but I wasn't forced to do anything I didn't want to do. Parker was actually very sweet about everything."

"Kristina, there is nothing 'sweet' about a professor who would take advantage of his students for carnal gain." Sam hated hearing the levels her little sister felt compelled to go because of her misguided perceptions of the expectations her parents have for her. She could only reflect on the times she had to do certain things for the survival of herself and her brother. Kristina wasn't at that point but she didn't understand. She also had to remind herself that she didn't grow up in the same environment that her sister did and their world views were on different scales. The last thing she would ever do was judge Krissy."

"I wasn't taken advantage of though. We made out a little and then _Parker_ stopped it! I was prepared to go all the way and we were actually starting to get pretty heavy before it was stopped."

"So he tells you he'd give you the answers to the test if you sleep with him and you start making out and he stops everything? Why? Guilty conscious?"

"I don't know, after we pulled away Parker said I could still get the answers. I think we both knew it was deeper than me getting the answers and Parker just getting off."

Sam sighed, "You think your professor has feelings for you?"

Kristina thought for a moment, "I think it's mutual, I always sensed something but I was never really sure you know? Glances and touches would last just a fraction of a second longer than they were supposed to and at first I thought it was just me until I realized it wasn't. And that night I could tell it was real for both of us."

"Do you know what predators do?"

"Oh my god Sam!" She stood and crossed the room. "Parker is _not_ a predator! I'm not some child with a crush. I'm an adult capable of having feelings for another adult and if that adult happens to return those feelings, it's not a bad thing! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone and it will only get worse!"

"I'm not trying to make this harder for you." She closed the distance between them, "I _want_ you to be able to come to me for advice, to vent or just to chat. I just worry about you. I'm not going to shy away from telling you what I think because I love you and don't want you to get hurt either physically or emotionally. And this Parker-guy, I don't like it. I do think he took advantage and I don't like that you felt this was you're only option but I'm not judging you for it. Lord knows I've done a lot of questionable things but that's part of the reason why I'm protective of you and Molly. I don't want that for you." She cupped her face, "if you need a hand to hold when you tell mom, I'll certainly give you mine."

"Thanks, Sam."

She kissed the younger woman's forehead and brought her in for a hug, "but when you tell Sonny, you're on your own!" They erupted in laughter.

* * *

"It's all in the flick of the wrist, see… watch me" Sam pulled back and curved her wrist as the rock flung out of her hand, it hit the water and skimmed the top jumping across it several times before sinking.

Danny giggled as he watched the rock skip in wonderment, "that's so cool!" He picked up the first rock he saw on the ground and imitated his mother the best he could before flinging the rock and watching it immediately sink to the bottom. Disappointed he looked up at his mom, "how'd you do that?"

Sam laughed, she loved the determination on his little face and the wrinkle in his brow, "you'll get it one day, come here." She picked up a good rock, placed it in his hand and tilted it to the right angle. She swung his arm to mimic the proper movement before allowing him to let it go on his own. They watched the rock jump once before sinking. "I did it!" Danny beamed with pride!

He came out to the pier to clear his head. As he turned the corner he saw her and his breath hitched. She was smiling and celebrating with the little guy who'd stolen a piece of his heart. He watched for a moment as the sides of mouth began to curl upward. Her smile. He missed it. Before he realized it his body propelled him forward. "Sam." The word slipped out of mouth with such ease and familiarity.

She turned, stunned at who stood before her, "Patrick" was all she could muster as their eyes locked. She noticed how the sun bounced off his brown eyes and his hair lightly tussled in the breeze.

Patrick stepped forward and stooped to Danny's level, "Hey Danny! I've missed you!"

Danny didn't respond and stepped behind his mother's leg hiding his face.

Patrick felt his heart clench at the rejection. He looked up at Sam who shrugged before standing. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" he looked back down at Danny who still had his face hidden, "approached you. I'm gonna go." He walked away swiftly. He stopped once he was out of sight to catch his breath. He felt so stupid for approaching them as if he'd only just came back from the store, like he didn't make a decision months ago that carried consequences and damage―evident in the little boy's rejection.

Sam didn't understand what just happened or if it was even real. Patrick had disappeared just as quickly as he'd appeared and it felt like a dream.

* * *

"What was your favorite part of the movie buddy?" Jason asked as he strapped his son into his car seat.

"The fish was funny!"

Jason laughed, "they were all fish!"

"nu uhh, there were turtles and octopus and seals too! I liked blue fish, she kept forgetting everything! The turtles were so cool too!"

"ahh you like amnesiacs, that should bode well for me!" He smirked to himself.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"We can do anything you want Danny!" Jason kissed his forehead before returning to the driver's seat to head home.

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed.

* * *

Sam's hand hovered over the door for a moment before she felt the courage to knock, she waited for what seemed like a lifetime for an answer which seemed silly because it actually had been a lifetime since she last saw him. The door opened and she took a moment to study the chocolate brown eyes "I can't believe it's really you Curtis!"

"In the flesh. Now I don't know whether to be hurt or offended you didn't recognize this unforgettable face! Are you gonna stand out there all night or are you gonna come give ya boy a hug?"

Sam laughed, "shut up!" and playfully hit him before stepping into his embrace. She reveled in the warmth and protection of his arms, she missed her friend. He'd only been in her life for a brief period but he'd made a permanent impression.

He closed the door behind her as she moved to sit on the couch. "So that whole bar conversation was your unconventional way getting reacquainted?"

Curtis smiled, "Perhaps but I was 100% serious, we'll talk business later though."

Sam stared at the man, "wow I just can't believe it's you and you're here in front of me… living in Port Charles of all places I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

He chuckled, "yeah life is funny that way."

"I got your letter you know?"

"I wasn't sure."

"I was writing you back but Cody found it. He was drunk and paranoid about one of the _many_ bookies he owed finding us through that letter so he ripped everything up before I got a chance to memorize your address."

"Good ol' Cody. He was always a prick! …No offense." Curtis poured two glasses of wine and offered the other to Sam.

She raised her hands, "None taken. That seems to be a common theme in my daddies!" Sarcasm rolled off her tongue as she said it. "As it turns out Cody wasn't too bad compared to Julian, the guy who used _my sick son_ as his personal 'stay alive' card."

"Wow."

"Yeah, he and my mother are engaged now, and I've been able to forgive him because he truly has changed but I will _never_ forget it. Perhaps you could've gotten in his face like you did Cody that time" she laughed.

"Oh, I still might!"

"I think you were the only person who ever stood up to him on my behalf. You did that lot. You remember how we met? You stopped Lenny from harassing me on my first day of school?"

Curtis chucked, "I do! Hey the new kids had to stick together! We might have been outcasts but at least they stopped picking on us! You never needed my help though, you were pretty badass on your own! I actually only interfered because I saw that look on your face and I could tell Lenny was about to get his ass beat and I ain't want him to go down like that!" They laughed together.

Sam marveled at the nostalgia, "We really got ourselves into some shit didn't we?"

"Sure, but we always managed to get out of it too!"

"So how did you end up here?"

"I actually came here on a job, investigating yo punkass cousin!"

"Ooh you must be talking prince Nikolas."

"The one and only! I was able to put it together when I was doing research on him but I wasn't sure until I saw you one day in the park with your son. He's a pretty cute kid! I had to lay low for my case but I wanted to go up to you that day."

"Danny is my everything. That kid has changed me in so many ways!"

"So you're saying you no longer pickpocket strangers and vandalize abandoned building?"

Sam laughed, 'no, believe it or not I stopped doing those things several years ago! My son has actually made me cautious when taking a risk."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know crazy right?" she chuckled.

"I never would have guessed! So what's been going on with you? I understand it's matters of the heart."

"Uggghhhh." She flipped her head back in exhaustion. She was yet to get over her encounter with Patrick earlier or even determine if it was real. "Don't tell me people have been discussing me around town?"

"No, well not really. In my investigation of Nik, I discovered your presumed dead husband was alive and the bastard knew about it."

"Yes, on October 22, 2012, Jason left to attend to business and never came back home. He was shot on the pier and then kicked into the harbor. I dove in that water for hours but never found him. I didn't give up on him initially. I continued to search for him. We had been through _so_ much over the years and we _always_ came back to one another even when it looked like one of us wouldn't. We were married and even though it was a little rocky at first, we had _just_ gotten our family back. Literally, that same night we brought Danny home he died. We were soul mates; he was the love of my life. Corny I know."

"No, that's sweet! I'm happy you were able to find that."

"Me too. It took me a long time to believe that I was able to date again let alone love another human being in the same way. But Patrick came along and it's odd because he and Jason couldn't be more opposite. Patrick vehemently opposed Jason's profession. But Patrick understood the meaning of the level of loss I experienced because he experienced it too and that sort of brought us together. It's crazy how life works, Patrick came along at the right time because we would've never worked before. We had both changed so much that we became compatible. Our little blended family was precious."

"So then what happened?"

"We got engaged. A couple of months later I found out _Jake Doe_ was really Jason Morgan, my husband who had been in town for a month living as an amnesiac and who was engaged to _Elizabeth Webber_." She bit the woman's name out."

"Woah, I'm sensing we don't like her."

"There's history. Anyway to make a long story short, I couldn't wrap my head around Jason being back and not remembering who we were to each other and I also couldn't just let Patrick hang out on the sidelines. So Patrick left for Germany and Jason is still here, still without memories.

"Wait so homeboy just picked up and moved to another continent? He didn't fight for you? That's kinda a bitch move… and slightly dramatic! Have you spoken to him since?"

"Nope, not until I ran into him this morning. Or he ran into me, I'm not really sure."

"What!? He's back in town?"

"Apparently. I don't really know what to feel. I'm pissed at him but when I saw him today I wanted to run into his arms!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, shock maybe? Danny was there, he _loves_ Patrick. He was the first father Danny could recognize. He was a baby when Jason left and now he's got a new face. Patrick was the one who tucked him in at night and he's asked me about him almost every day when since he left. I thought he would've run to Patrick but instead he stood behind me and covered his face. I didn't expect that."

"If he was the only father Danny knew perhaps the kid felt left behind. He's been gone for several months, that's a long time for a toddler."

"You're right and I don't know why he's here or for how long but I don't want Danny to be devastated when he leaves again."

"mmmhmm or yourself."

She nervously glanced away from him, "and then there's Jason. He's not who he used to be and that hurts, maybe I'm being selfish and I should just be grateful that he's alive but when I wished for this miracle, this wasn't how I expected it."

"Sounds to me like this Patrick dude, you need to confront him. Tell him you're pissed at him for disappearing. As for Jason, you have to find a way to let go of who he was so you can have room to accept who he is now. Find closure for the man you used to love first. And who knows, perhaps you'd even like this version of him but you'll never know if you don't take the time to do so. But then again, there's always a third option!"

"What do you mean?"

He smirked, "You could always let me take you up on your offer the other night. I'd be glad to help you get over both of those clowns!"

"Oh my god, why? Why must you always ruin a good thing!" her smile lit up the room and she was grateful for his levity. He was always good at that. She was finally able to feel air hit her lungs again after her earlier encounter as they laughed together.

"Ok enough about me, what about you? It's been so long! Still going for joy rides?"

"haha no. I actually went into law enforcement and arrested kids for that!"

"You're kidding!" she smiled.

"Nope." He laughed. "But I went easy on some kids who needed the break, I was once in their position. Then I became an undercover cop for the DEA. I helped to bring down a couple of drug rings in Baltimore. I was really good at my job. I think all of our shenanigans as kids actually prepared me for it, talking our way out of trouble. It became handy when I had to come up with cover stories." He paused before continuing. "But there was this one case that went bad and changed everything for me."

She turned in towards him to listen better as she brought her other leg up to cross them on the couch, "how? What happened?"

"I had been on the assignment for about six months and was working my way up the chain. I was able to fit in effortlessly and a guy named Bret who was a medium level runner had taken a real liking to me. He had some connects that got me rubbing elbows with some of the top people right under command. So I let Bret set up some meetings which went really well and over the next three months I was able to get into the good graces of Nolan of Rome who were just under command." He took a sip of his drink before continuing.

"So one day they got a new shipment and brought me in on the delivery. I processed everything through, they were so impressed with me they invited me back to their spot. They had already vetted me and trusted I was good people so they felt comfortable. Well I guess Bret was jealous of how quickly the big boys took a liking to me so he started whispering things to various men in the organization which of course got back to Nolan and Rome. They brought me up and tested me but I knew Bret had been talking shit so I was able to turn the tables and make him the fall guy. And it worked until they offered me a taste of the product. I'd been in other situations where I was able to fake it or brush it onto the floor. And I did so successfully this time too until they came back. They were suspicious I could tell, so I had no choice and as soon as it hit I knew they laced it with something. It was the worst thing I have ever experienced. I was able to get out of there but not before they tied me up and put two bullets in my knee and shoulder."

"Oh my god." Sam was horrified.

"That shit they laced it with fucked me up, I think it was heroin and something else. I became addicted to cocaine and everything went south from there."

"I'm sorry, that must have been awful. That's wild, you're here though, as tough as you've ever been!" Sam responded.

"And I'll be two years sober in August!" he reached into his pocket and flipped the coin into her lap.

She analyzed the coin reflecting everything her friend had been through in the many years since she'd last seen him. "I'm so proud of you!"

"After that I got into the PI business and here I am."

"It's pretty crazy we both ended up in the same business, although our paths to get there were very different."

"I know which is why you should hire me into your business."

She stood up to pour herself another glass of wine, "You're serious. I thought you were joking."

"Of course I wasn't joking, when have you known me to joke about making money? Besides you need a partner." He was slightly confused at her hesitation. When he was a random antagonizing stranger at the bar, he understood why she rejected his proposal, but now he wasn't sure.

She took a long sip from her glass. "I just don't know if that would be a good idea, mixing business and personal relationships. You're my friend and we _just_ got reacquainted. I don't want to ruin that."

"Ruin it how?" He looked her dead in the eyes, "Who exactly was Spinelli to you when you hired him as your partner? Yeah, I do research because I'm a good PI. You're bullshitting me Sam, it's been decades since we last saw each other but I can still read you like a book."

Sam took another sip of her drink before she felt her phone buzz and pulled the phone out of her back pocket. "Jason?"

"Sam, meet me at the hospital. Danny is okay but we were in an accident." Jason stood on the side of the road holding his son as he looked back at the over turned car.

She heard her son crying out for her in the back ground, "Oh my god, Danny! It's okay baby I'm coming!" She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"No, Jason and Danny were in an accident, I need to get to the hospital."

"Okay, let me take you." She paused to look at him. "You've been drinking."

"So have you!"

"Not as much, the last thing your son needs is for you to crash on your way there."

"Fine," she acquiesced as she handed him the keys on her way out the door.

* * *

 _Long time eh? Sorry, I kinda lost my muse for this story but I'm trying to retool it and shift the focus. I'm kinda over my initial reasons for starting this story, it so I'll be shifting gears in the next couple of chapters and it should get a little more interesting. Hopefully. lol Anywho, thanks for your patience. And we'll meet back here again, though I have no clue when!_

 _-KJ_


End file.
